


Cracks In The Glass

by Obsessed_Fander



Series: Link Talks To Sidon [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anyways, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I mean honestly, Mental Breakdown, Mild Injuries, but there is a 4th work that I'm working on, can't Link just have a friend?, if you wanted to read this as a ship, plus - Freeform, that is explicitly Link/Zelda, tho I do personally ship both, you could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Fander/pseuds/Obsessed_Fander
Summary: Link figures out a new way to travel with Sidon, and Sidon isn't sure whether he should be in awe or terrified.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, not romantic
Series: Link Talks To Sidon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734826
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Cracks In The Glass

After their adventure, Link and Sidon had grown much closer. Some of the Zora even teased Sidon, claiming he was in love, but he laughed it off. If they couldn’t accept two guys supporting each other without calling it gay, then that was on them. Link didn’t much care one way or another about the accusations, he knew his heart belonged to Zelda, and he’d been the subject of hundreds of rumors both before and after his 100 year nap, so it didn’t bother him much. 

Sidon had travelled with him a few times afterwards, though usually guards came with them, exploring further parts of the world. Link had taught Sidon how to ride a horse, and they had made it almost all the way to Hateno village before the soldiers insisted they turn back, as they didn’t want to be gone for too long. Link had agreed, it didn’t matter much to him whether or not they ever reached their destinations, so long as Sidon was able to explore beyond the confines of Zora’s domain. Sidon was bummed that they didn’t make it, but they were slowly pushing the limits of how far he was allowed to go. Who knew, maybe someday he’d make it all the way to Rito Village, or even to the top of Death Mountain. 

Link had been experimenting with teleportation. Sidon had been teleported out of the shrine with him, which meant it was possible to teleport more than one person at once. He had spoken briefly about it with Sidon before, but now he wanted to test something. He arrived at Zora’s domain around noon and began searching around for Sidon, but he didn’t find the prince until just after the sun had set. He had been fishing all day, just out of sight from the main part of their town, and Link hurried at the chance to speak with him. 

“Link! Good to see you again. What’s new?” He asked simply, and Link held up the Sheikah Slate. 

“I want to test something, but I’d need your help.” This immediately set off a few alarm bells in Sidon’s head, but he pushed the thoughts aside for the time being. 

“How so?” He asked carefully, joining the hero in his perch by the entrance.

“I want to know if we’d both be able to teleport at once, but in order to do so we’d both have to tap the location at once, otherwise only one of us would be transported.” Sidon glanced around, and seeing no one urgently needing his attention, he stepped forwards, looking over the screen.

“Where would you want to go?” He asked, and Link just pointed.

“We should start with the shrine right here, just in case only one of us gets transported.” Sidon nodded, and Link began a countdown. “3, 2, 1!” They tapped the screen, and right as their fingers touched the symbol they both felt the strange sensation. Sidon recognized it, even though he’d only felt it once before, and he met eyes with Link in the brief moment before their forms entirely dissipated. 

It had worked.

When they arrived together on the Shrine’s base, they shared similar looks of joy and surprise. It would make their travels much easier, as well as much quicker, if they were able to almost instantaneously be in the place they wanted to be, rather than having to travel by foot or horseback the entire way. Maybe his dreams of travelling far would happen sooner than he thought. Link shared an almost giddy smile with him, and they both reveled in their new discovery. Sadly, Sidon actually needed sleep, so they had to part ways for the night, but Link simply went about collecting luminous stones from the nearby cliffs and talking to Kilton for the rest of the night. 

When Sidon woke he began to look around for his friend, wondering where Link had gotten off to during the night - if he had not travelled halfway across the kingdom by now - when he spotted the hero gliding down from the nearby cliffs. He dropped, catching himself at the last second, but the sight gave him anxiety now that he had seen the hero purposefully crash to the ground even once. Link started the conversation much more directly than he usually did, with a simple question.

“Where do you want to go to first?” Sidon was taken off-guard for a moment, normally he at least spared a hello first, but he did suppose that they were both excited to test out their new discovery. He smiled brightly.

“This may sound extreme, but could we try Goron City? I’ve always wondered what it’s like.” Link nodded, but instead of grabbing the Sheikah Slate he reached into his pouch, pulling something out. He handed a jar with a thick black liquid inside to Sidon, who stared at it with hesitation.

“Drink that before you go there, otherwise you’ll burn.” He said, and Sidon glanced between Link and the liquid.

“What is it?” He asked tentatively.

“A fireproof elixir. I have to wear at least 1 piece of fireproof armor, so that is a 3x strength one just in case.” He said, and somehow, without any indication that he was changing clothes, he was wearing fireproof pants. Just - poof, different clothes. Sidon stared warily at him, but decided that it was better to be safe and disgusted than comfortable and dying. 

The liquid was thick and smoky, like a deep sludge, that somehow went down your throat faster than most liquid. It almost tasted ashen, but it made him feel cooler, like the sun was no longer on him. The taste didn’t last, and Link brought out the Sheikah Slate before he could really ponder it. They counted down, and soon he was being whisked away by blue magic with Link at his side. When they arrived Link paused, a surprised smile on his face, and Sidon waited for him to speak his mind.

“I just realized, I’ll have to actually take the path down for once. I usually just paraglide from here to the town, but obviously you don’t have a paraglider so-” He stopped. “You know what, not right now, but I’m going to learn how to make one just so you can paraglide when you need to.” He said, and Sidon laughed.

“Whatever makes you happy.” Link rolled his eyes, and they set off to the town. Everyone was more than a little in awe to see a Zora on Death Mountain, let alone in the town, but the Gerudo lady was glad to see a fellow traveller. 

“I see you too don’t wear the fireproof clothes. Can you simply withstand the heat?” She asked, almost a little doubtful. He shook his head with a smile.

“Not at all, Link made me an elixir.” He said, and she paused, glancing to the aforementioned hero.

“Wait, Link as in the one chosen to wield the Master Sword?” She asked, and they both nodded. She turned to him. “Well then what are you doing bringing me gems? Go save the princess already!” She said, almost condescending with her words. Sidon’s smile dropped, and he saw Link go stiff. He could tell Link was biting back a harsh comment.

“I suppose you don’t want the 10 saphires I collected then. Come on, let’s explore.” He said to Sidon, and he walked away. Sidon was quick to follow him, growing more worried by the moment. They walked back up, past the shrine, and Link bombed a few Octoroks so they could have a safe place to sit. 

“Are you alright?” He asked gently, but Link didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Why?” He asked after a moment, and Sidon waited for him to elaborate. “Why does everyone assume that I’m stalling if I do  _ one  _ other thing before defeating Ganon? I have to kill the beast that destroyed almost all of Hyrule, that killed the other champions, that has Zelda trapped in the castle fighting it. I need to prepare, and if I take  _ one  _ short break so I don’t go insane by doing something relaxing, or even just hanging out with you, they think I’m suddenly abandoning my duties!” He rested his head in his hands. “Why am  _ I  _ not allowed to have any peace?” Sidon waited a moment, resting a gentle arm on the hero, and Link broke. 

His tears sizzled and turned into steam the second they hit the ground, hot enough that they were boiling on his skin, leaving welts in their tracks, but he couldn’t stop. Heart wrenching sobs echoed along the walls, and his whole body trembled under the weight of it all. Such a monumental pressure had been put on him since such a young age, he wasn’t even 19 yet (well technically he was 118, but the point still stood) and yet he was expected to defeat  _ Ganon,  _ the person who could destroy anyone simply by looking at them. Who controlled the malice that burned and tore through the skin of anyone who dared to touch it, who revived every monster he fought and made them stronger than the last time, who had created the simple  _ blights  _ which had bested his companions. He thought he must understand now, what Zelda had felt all those years ago, breaking down as they ran from the guardians. No one could bear that weight alone, and the only other person who understood was trapped in Hyrule castle, waiting for him to rescue her.

Sidon wrapped his arms around Link, drawing him in close as he cried. His tears fell onto the prince and sizzled off, leaving marks on him as well, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Such a precious innocence had been ruined in him, his genuine happiness and caring nature stomped out by the world which thrust him into a role that he wasn’t able to reject, demanded something of him that would cause anyone to break, and when he tried to rest, to find a moment to breathe in between his preparations, they scolded and mocked him for wanting a moment of peace. As Link’s sobs slowly quieted, Sidon found himself speaking.

“It’s okay. It’s unfair to expect you to be perfect, to never bat an eye when you have the most daunting task of them all. You don’t have to be fighting every second.” Link clung to him, his dignity forgotten the moment he had started crying. “Don’t listen to them, it’s going to be alright.” He knew he wasn’t the best at comforting others, but slowly Link relaxed, until he was finally able to wipe away his boiling tears, the welts under his eyes stinging slightly less as his emotions calmed. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, looking away. Sidon only hugged him tighter.

“Don’t ever apologize for having emotions.” He said quietly, and they stared out over the seas of lava. Maybe everything wasn’t alright, maybe they still had problems to fix. But that was okay. Not everything had to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> And I just couldn't resist adding emotions could I?


End file.
